Go Eat Your Jello
by disneyfan421
Summary: This is something silly that I came up with on a whim after the deleted jell-o scene. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Rated T because Emma is a potty mouth and Hook can't have a conversation without a few innuendos. ;)


**Hi everybody! This is my silly version of what happened right after the infamous Jell-o scene. (Seriously, that scene was perfect). Anyways, this is just kind of fun and goofy but I really enjoyed writing it! Hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

**Many thanks to J.J. for being an amazing beta and many thanks to Adam and Eddy for creating these amazing characters that I do not own. :)**

* * *

"Go eat your Jell-o," she said using a bit more force than necessary on a man who just recently got hit by a car. He was asking for it though—he was the one who got out of the handcuffs and walked all the way to the waiting room to ask about fucking Jell-o.

"Bloody hell Swan, I don't mind being manhandled but could you perhaps wait a bit before you do it." She was behind him, but she just knew he was raising his eyebrows suggestively. _Fucking pirate!_

"Believe it or not Hook, I'm doing you a favor" she said, glancing behind her shoulder to make sure that no one, like Gold, was following them.

"Oh, yes Swan, please explain how shoving me about with broken ribs is helping me." He stopped abruptly, leaning against a door frame for support. It was the first time she really got a look at his face and she realized that walking from his room to the waiting room and back was taking all the energy he had. She glanced behind her again; still worried that Gold would show up at any second and incinerate him. Not because she cared about him though, definitely not.

"Come on, before you collapse on me." She took the Jell-o from him and wrapped her available hand around his waist, being careful to not touch his ribs.

"Trust me when I say that I've had worse," he said, gesturing to his left arm as his right arm snaked around her waist and traveled down her side.

"That hand travels any further and you'll be Captain Hooks," she said threateningly, ignoring the sly smirk he had on his stupidly handsome face.

"Are you always this hostile towards injured men?" He asked, half-joking as she nudged the door of his room open with her foot.

"Nope, just to the ones who are a huge pain in the ass. And don't even think about it." She said before he could come up with another innuendo to throw at her.

"I wasn't even going to say anything."

"Liar," she said, setting him down on the bed and putting his Jell-o back on the tray. "Now don't move this time," she chastised, removing her arm and turning to leave, but feeling herself being tugged back. "You can remove your hand at any time," she said, glancing at the hand that was still wrapped around her waist and put her in a rather compromising position.

"You don't want me to move; you want me to move… I'm getting mixed signals from you darling." But he removed his hand nonetheless, allowing her to stand up fully.

"Just stay put," she said, ignoring the disappointed look on his face as she started to leave.

"You didn't answer my question Swan," he called out. She knew what he was doing, trying to convince her to stay a little while longer. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she knew or the fact that she didn't mind it. It wasn't as if she really wanted to go back to her conversation with Mary Margaret.

"And what question is that?" She asked, turning around and crossing her arms.

"How were you helping?" He cocked his head to the side, curious.

"If you had kept that up, Ruby probably would have eaten you." She smirked at the way his eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Eaten…you'll have to repeat that love. Hallucinations and all." She rolled her eyes, seriously doubting that he had had THAT much medication.

"No, you heard me right. When she's not serving food at Granny's she's howling and scaring the shit out of small animals." When he still didn't seem to understand what she was saying she continued, "She's a werewolf."

"So when you say she would have eaten me, you mean…"

"Literally eaten you," she said, nodding slowly. From what David had said, Ruby had full control over her werewolf side, but Hook didn't need to know the details. "Like I said, I was doing you a favor."

"Well, I feel compelled to thank you for preventing me being…eaten." He shook his head.

"You can thank me by answering my question." She walked back towards his bed, he kept his eyes on her the whole time. "How did you manage to get out of the cuffs?" He chuckled as soon as the words left her mouth, as if the question was some kind of insult.

"Trust me when I say that was not the first instance I was unwillingly detained in hand cuffs. Although, I wouldn't object to them under different circumstances." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, as if she didn't know what he meant.

"Yeah, but those are police hand cuffs, not the other kind. Much more difficult to get out of."

"And please enlighten me Swan. How do _you _know how to get out of hand cuffs?" _Son of a bitch! _This was _not _a conversation that she wanted to have, especially not with him of all people.

"I am not having this discussion with you," she said, shaking her head at the stupid slip-up. He studied her intently for a bit, then much to her surprise, dropped the subject all together. She was grateful, but she suspected an interrogation was happening somewhere in the very near future.

"So this jelly substance, I'm supposed to eat it?" He turned his attention back to the Jell-o, still studying it suspiciously. She had to fight back a smirk, Captain Hook having a staring contest with Jell-o was something she had never expected to see.

"Jell-o," she corrected, moving a little bit closer to him and indicating the spoon still on his tray. "Better use the spoon-it's kind of slippery." He opened his mouth to make another comment but shut it when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to feed it to me." He was met with another 'bitch-please' face before huffing. "Didn't think so. It was worth a shot though."

"Oh I don't know, you could always ask Ruby." She saw the slightest hint of a smile as he looked up at her.

"No need to be jealous love, I only have eyes for you." She wasn't sure which was worse, knowing he was telling the truth or feeling happy he was.

"I'm so relieved," she replied sarcastically, ignoring the growing smirk on his face.

"Besides, I thought she was going to eat me. I've escaped being an ogre's dinner… I would hate for it to be all for nothing." There was a flash of something in his eyes—sadness—but it was gone so quickly she thought she might have imagined it.

"I'll make sure she keeps her wolf side in check. It wouldn't hurt if you stayed put, seeing as how the cuffs don't really work too well." She nodded towards the cuff still dangling from his wrist, "Do you want me to take it off, or would you like to continue showing off?" He put his arm out towards her, answering it with his gesture.

She reached into her pocket, taking out the key and taking his wrist in her other hand to remove the cuff. "I'm doing this because I expect you to stay here, understand?" He nodded, but she continued nonetheless, "And if you don't, I'll make David sit outside your room." She had to fight back a smile at the idea of Hook and her father together—Hook throwing sexual innuendos at anyone who walked by, and David having to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, raising his arms in a placating gesture. "Too busy trying to figure out how to eat this. Do you want some?" She allowed herself to smile and shook her head. "No thanks. The only Jell-o I ever have is of the alcoholic variety."

"Alcoholic, now that sounds promising," He looked at the blue substance with significantly more interest than before, "I'm assuming I don't have that kind."

"Yeah, no. If you think you're hallucinating now, alcohol would only make it worse. Pain meds and alcohol don't mix." He hung his head in defeat, pouting like a five year old.

"Just eat your damn Jell-o," she said, turning to leave before she got wrapped-up in another conversation with him.

"You're right Swan," he called just before she reached the door. _Last time, _she told herself.

"Right about what?" She turned back towards him and saw that he had managed to get a small amount of the dessert in his mouth. And he had the oddest expression on his face.

"It would taste better with alcohol." He gave her a shit-eating-grin as he brought another spoonful to his mouth.

"Next time," she said before even registering what she had said.

"You're implying there will be a next time Swan?" She didn't have to see his face to know exactly how he looked.

"Goodbye, Hook," she said, stepping out of the room before he could say anything else. Or worse, before she had another slip-up like that. _Stupid pirate!_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I would love you forever if you left a comment and told me what you thought! :D Have an awesome day/night!**


End file.
